Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 5 = 9x + 2$
Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 5) - 5x = (9x + 2) - 5x$ $5 = 4x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $5 - 2 = (4x + 2) - 2$ $3 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{4} = x$